


Alpha Stiles

by Zorramurph666



Category: Peter Hale / Stiles Stilinski - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biker Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Peter Hale, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Peter Hale, The Stilinski Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorramurph666/pseuds/Zorramurph666
Summary: ** Note: this is a translation. I did not write this work. LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN is the author this work.Just when Peter's day can't get any worse, it starts to rain and he curses seeing that the only place open is some kind of bar with bright signs and lots of motorcycles parked outside the door. Peter walks in with his head held high and heads toward the bar, where the most handsome Alpha he's ever seen is cleaning glasses.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Alpha Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alpha Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224627) by [LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN). 



Peter curses his luck when he sees the last bus of the night passing in front of him, he would run if it were not because he has had a shitty day and he does not feel like doing it, all he wants is to get to his apartment and get into bed, for he feels his inner Omega wanting to doze off before his heat next week. Still, he squeezes his leather bag with all the exams to correct and starts walking home.  
The Omega uses the bus for one reason only, and that is that despite not being the typical slim Omega, the Alphas always say ridiculous that they roll their eyes with so much force that they feel that someday they will not stand up straight. Also, the bus keeps you from going through a neighborhood that looks dangerous.  
Just when Peter's day can't get any worse, it starts to rain and Peter curses seeing that the only place open is some kind of bar with bright signs and lots of motorcycles parked outside the door. Peter walks in with his head held high and heads toward the bar, where the most handsome Alpha he has ever seen is cleaning glasses.  
"Hello, do you have a phone?" Peter asks, and the Alpha looks at him for a few seconds before smiling gently and pointing to the corner, where he pulls out a phone and hands it to him.  
"What's an Omega doing alone in this neighborhood?" The Alpha asks curiously, then opens his eyes comically and covers his mouth. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I'm too curious sometimes." You don't have to answer. By the way, I am Stiles.  
"Peter." —He says the Omega and dials his nephew's number, being the only one who can fetch him at this time. He doesn't want to call his sister, he would never hear the end of this if he does. -And nothing happens. “My last bus left, and I was walking home when it started to rain.”  
Stiles nods and turns around to give him privacy as he talks to his nephew and gives him the address of the most typical biker bar in the world. When he hangs up, Stiles hands him a glass and Peter goes to return it when he realizes that it's not alcohol, but coca cola.  
-“Thank you.” Peter says, and Stiles smiles and goes about his business at the bar. The Omega occasionally observes the quirky but hot Alpha, and gasps when he realizes he's just stained his pants with slick. His heat has come much earlier than expected.  
Peter realizes that several Alphas are staring at him and he feels in danger, but instantly they all walk away scared, and Peter gasps when he sees why. Stiles has his eyes glowing red and behind him are other quite intimidating werewolves.  
"Peter, come on, you can wait for them to come after you in the office, so you don't have to worry." Stiles says, and Peter thanks as he clings to the Alpha, growling as his nose sticks to Stiles' neck, desperate to have this scent forever.  
"Alpha, take me." Damn it, fuck me; Stiles thinks as he curses his luck. Peter growls in the heat haze, but he feels Stiles use all his willpower as he knocks him down on a mattress that smells like Alpha and covers him with a blanket.  
"I have ... I have to get out of here." Grunts Stiles with his red eyes, and leaves the office, leaving only Peter, who begins to touch and get his fingers lost in the heat with the need to be filled.  
He doesn't know the time that passes, but he appreciates that his nephew is a beta, because Derek enters, covers him with a blanket, and carries him in his arms towards the Camaro. Peter is focused on getting home without touching or traumatizing his nephew. When Derek leaves him in his apartment, Peter is lost in the haze of heat for seven days in a row, and when he comes out of the haze, he showers, prepares a calorie-filled meal, and begins to eat, feeling miserable.  
He doesn't feel miserable because of his heat, but because he can't get Stiles or his scent out of his mind. He wants that smell permeated in him forever, and he will not return to that bar, not for nothing, but because it was full of the worst kind of Alphas. When he's finished eating, he picks up his kitchen and looks at a folded piece of paper in his nephew's hideous three-year-old handwriting.  
“That Alpha wrote down his number for you to call if you want to have a coffee someday. DH “  
Peter doesn't want to make a stupid happy noise from Omega who is going to be courted, but heck, he's a happy Omega who is going to be courted by the Alpha who flooded his thoughts during his heat.


End file.
